Important Author's Note
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: This is where I'll be putting any important announcements and notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short notice, but I will taking a break from FF starting this month and going through August. Also, next week my church youth group is going to travel to Georgia to attend a summer camp for a few days. I'm not sure if I can juggle FF and everyday life at the same time. (I know it's summer, but my family's still really busy. ._.) BUT DON'T WORRY. I SHALL BE BACK WHEN SCHOOL STARTS! (I mean, I might come back sometimes to read your stories...) So yeah... I'll miss you guys.**

 **A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

 **CrystalliaWriting (:3), MasterOfCupcakes, TEAM SOPHIE, The Jade Raven of Rivendell, Beatitude Girl, The Mayor Of Ninjago, FropessionalWriter95, StoryMaker7, RainbowLizz, TheAmberShadow, and to everyone who favorited/followed/reveiwed my stories! I'm glad I got to know you all! ^_^**

* * *

The ninja were sprawled out around the living room, playing a game of "Apples to Apples". Jay was currently "judge". He took a green card and read the adjective on it.

"Uh, the word is annoying. Synonyms are: irritating, exasperating."

Cole snickered as he gave one of his red cards to the blue ninja. After everyone handed a card to Jay, he shuffled them and read them out loud.

"What have we have here?" he said. "Peanuts?!"

Some laughter.

"Hey," replied Kai, shrugging. "I had to get rid of that one."

The ginger lifted an eyebrow. "LLAMAS. WHO PUT LLAMAS? LLAMAS ARE NOT ANNOYING. WHOEVER PUT DOWN LLAMAS, LET ME SNUFF YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Jay ranted.

Nya raised a hand. "Come at me, bro," she said flatly.

The auburn-haired teen stammered, "Oh. I-uh. I thought-I thought one the guys did did it..."

The water ninja rolled her eyes, smiling.

Jay chuckled sheepishly, and went on with the cards. Zane did traffic jams, and Lloyd put down mosquitoes. Finally, he got to Cole's one. It was one of those blank cards, where you can write in your own noun. Jay squinted at the writing.

"What does this-HEY!"

He threw down the cards and gave a snickering Cole the death glare.

"YOU put down MY NAME?! HOW DARE YOU!"

Before the earth ninja could say anything, Jay tackled him, the game forgotten.

They rolled around in the cards, as Lloyd started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Soon the living room was filled with the sounds of warrior cries and thumping.

Sensei Wu stood in the doorway, leaning on his staff.

"Kids these days," he sighed amusedly, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOOOOOOO. I'm back (kinda), and I've got some (kinda) bad news... I know I said that I'd be updating like I used to when school started, but I'm starting to find out that this school year is going to be _really_ busy. I'm skipping a grade this year, so I have a lot of pretty new things to learn. So.. I'll try to update my stories _whenever I can._ So be prepared to find me gone for long periods of time that you might think I'm dead, or updating stories everyday like a hyperactive puppy.  
**

 **Thanks for understanding... ^_^" -J. Walker-Gordon  
**

* * *

All was quiet on the _Bounty_ , until...

"JAY!"

Groggily, Jay slipped out of bed and stumbled to the game room to find Kai glaring at him angrily.

"Wha...?" he asked sleepily, smoothing his messy hair down.

"DID. YOU. BEAT. MY. FIST TO FACE 2 HIGH SCORE AGAIN?!"

The lightning ninja chuckled and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah. You jealous?"

"NO," Kai snapped, his face flushing as red as his suit.

Sensei Wu and Cole shuffled into the room.

"What's going on in here?" questioned Cole, carrying a mug of coffee.

"Jay beat my high score on Fist to Face 2 high score! TWICE!"

Sensei stared blankly, then walked out, muttering, "I have no business in this. Teenagers..."

Cole rolled his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Ditto what Sensei said. Looks like you're own your own, Kai. Sorry."

Kai gave a loud "Humph!" and stormed out of the room. Jay followed. As they entered their bedroom, the fire ninja swirled around to look the shorter teen in the eye.

"Next time. I SHALL BEAT YOU."

Jay snorted. " _Suuuure_."


	3. Chapter 3

**So news. I won't be on FF starting Wednesday until Sunday. My family and I will be joining my best friend's brother's wedding this Friday. AND I AM SO EXCITED. This is the first wedding I am going to (there have been others, but they were ones that only my parents were invited).**

 **SO EEEEE I CAN'T WAIT. (We're also going to the beach!)  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**

* * *

Nya sat on the couch, reading a magazine. She heard some shuffling beside her and looked up to see Jay holding a box.

"What are you doing?" she asked, putting the magazine down.

The lightning ninja grinned at his girlfriend. "Well, I've noticed that your toenails are quite plain."

"My _what?_ "

Jay slightly shrunk under the suspicious glare that his girlfriend was giving him. She probably wasn't going to like the idea he was going to suggest. Oh well.

He opened the box and took out a bottle of nail polish. The ginger wiggled it at her.

"May I-"

Nya was behind the couch in a flash. She peeked over the back just enough to shoot daggers at him.

"No!" she firmly said. "I will not succumb to something that girly!"

Jay pouted. "But you don't have to do it! I will!"

He moved closer to Nya and she pinned herself against the wall.

"JAY WALKER YOU BETTER PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME!"

Jay sighed. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures._ He gave Nya his sad puppy eyes. "Please? Can't you do it for me?"

Nya stared for a moment.

"Fiiiiiiiine," she finally said.

* * *

Later...

Nya was sporting (slightly messy) maroon toenails. Kai looked at them, then at Nya, silent confusion on his face. The water ninja huffed.

"Don't. Even."

* * *

 **Anyone catch that Monsters Inc. reference?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is kinda out of the blue, but I'm going to be taking a break from Fanfiction to focus on more important things. But don't worry! I'll still be coming back to read stories, answer PMs, and write reviews, but that's about it.**

 **I will probably be back around the start of school.**

 **So thanks to all the wonderful, wonderful people that I have made friends with! Love y'all! *insert heart emojis here* ^^  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #ProudNinjNerd!**

* * *

 **(Here's one of my previous short stories, 'cause I'm too lazy to write one)**

The ninja were sprawled out around the living room, playing a game of "Apples to Apples". Jay was currently "judge". He took a green card and read the adjective on it.

"Uh, the word is annoying. Synonyms are: irritating, exasperating."

Cole snickered as he gave one of his red cards to the blue ninja. After everyone handed a card to Jay, he shuffled them and read them out loud.

"What have we have here?" he said. "Peanuts?!"

Some laughter.

"Hey," replied Kai, shrugging. "I had to get rid of that one."

The ginger lifted an eyebrow. "LLAMAS. WHO PUT LLAMAS? LLAMAS ARE NOT ANNOYING. WHOEVER PUT DOWN LLAMAS, LET ME SNUFF YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Jay ranted.

Nya raised a hand. "Come at me, bro," she said flatly.

The auburn-haired teen stammered, "Oh. I-uh. I thought-I thought one the guys did did it..."

The water ninja rolled her eyes, smiling.

Jay chuckled sheepishly, and went on with the cards. Zane did traffic jams, and Lloyd put down mosquitoes. Finally, he got to Cole's one. It was one of those blank cards, where you can write in your own noun. Jay squinted at the writing.

"What does this-HEY!"

He threw down the cards and gave a snickering Cole the death glare.

"YOU put down MY NAME?! HOW DARE YOU!"

Before the earth ninja could say anything, Jay tackled him, the game forgotten.

They rolled around in the cards, as Lloyd started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Soon the living room was filled with the sounds of warrior cries and thumping.

Sensei Wu stood in the doorway, leaning on his staff.

"Kids these days," he sighed amusedly, shaking his head.


End file.
